mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CavalierTunes
THE FIRST ARCHIVE OF MY TALK PAGE THE SECOND ARCHIVE OF MY TALK PAGE Category:Users Category:Male Users New achievements Hello CT Well I wanted to know what do you think of creating some new achievements (those secret ones I spoke about a few days ago). Best Regards Kuro Selas 21:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : Sure. Help me think up some cool names for them, and, what specifically they'll be for. I can make them in a few hours. (I've been so busy lately – so it might take a while to find the time to do them.) 03:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : The problem is if I name them here I'll spoil the fun. Is there any way I can email you their names? I know how to create them but some help with the images would be greatly appreciated and I also wanted to discuss some of them with you. Best Regards Kuro Selas 08:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : The topic is deleted and I sent you a message. Best regards Kuro Selas 15:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : I have a question: could be some of this achievements, the prizes from the Kreate A Kharacter Kontest? And there is any chance to change some of the achievements? Because there are repeated a lot like Sonya's Lucky, Mortal Kombat Champion. Dragon NJMB 03:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :: The Achievements don't repeat per se, however, you can be rewarded the same achievement multiple times. However, in regards to the Kreate – a – Kombatant Contest, I've been working on the prizes for that (it's taking longer than expected, because I've been overloaded with my job search). 19:24, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :: There is not rush, try first to find a job (i need to do that too), so Good Luck!!! Dragon NJMB 06:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Quan Chi Quan Chi would be allies and enemies with some of those characters. He would be enemies with Ashrah because he sent his minions to kill her. He would be enemies with Reiko because they hate each other. He would also be enemies with Jade because he killed her best friend/Kitana and Jade was enraged. Shujinko could be his enemy by Shujinko trying to defeat/kill him. Nightwolf, same as Jade, would be enemies with him because he killed few of his allies. Jarek would be his ally because Quan Chi informed him how to destroy everyone and wanted to help Jarek in aid of Forces of Darkness. Rain would be his ally because he informed him that he is the direct descendant to Argus and that's important information.Ddill 05:27, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Quan Chi has never met Jade and has never met Nightwolf. He only met Shujinko once, and that was just whilst he was working with Scorpion. There's also no proof that Quan Chi hates Reiko, only that Reiko hates Quan Chi. Plus, you need to be a little more careful....speaking to someone doesn't neccessarily make them their ally. CrashBash 08:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Good Job CrashBash. That's pretty much it, Ddill, Crash said it all. 15:05, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I thought that information about Quan Chi's Deadly Alliance outfit was important because he appeared for the first time in MKM:SZ and MK4 with that heavy green uniform but since Deadly Alliance, Quan Chi was wearing that outfit in all of his appearances: MKDA, MKD, MKA, MKvsDCU, MK:SM and now, MK2011. That's why I thought that was important. Dragon NJMB 18:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry for not answering promptly. That's my fault, and I do apologize. You make a good point; if you feel strongly that it should be mentioned that Quan Chi's outfit has changed only once I suppose we can add it. Although I would caution you against using words like "popular" to describe something like that. 19:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : I could avoid the word popular and mention something like: "...the MK team is fond of Quan Chi's Deadly Alliance outfit because he used in those games after DA, even in MK:SM and MK2011 (games that are from before MK4)...". What about this? Dragon NJMB 19:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for all of your work on the Wikia. Helped me remember everything about the MK History. On Dark kahns page in the gallery Shao kahn is spelled as Shoa Kahn. :Then correct it. SmokeSound off! 12:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) new way to construct This is an oppinion calaviertunes the opinion is we can make the character stands (gifs) in the end of a page like making them a special gallery. Instead on the front of a page :) Scorp zero 09:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, it would look a lot less cluttered that way. Good idea. SmokeSound off! 12:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :thanks smoke Scorp zero 00:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) i can't get into galleries calaviertunes sorry to disturb but i can't get into any galeries and they aren't locked and my comp is really fast if you can help that would be great Scorp zero 00:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) The canon parts Hi CavalierTunes, what do you think if I give the Bold text to the canon parts in the characters's endings in the games? That way, the users will know better the story of the MK lore. Dragon NJMB 04:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : That's a great idea. I say, do it! Keep up the good work, Dragon NJMB! 04:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : I tried bith the Bold Text but that don't work. So, i tested with color and worked but I need to ask you Kuro Selas and Smoke.: what color prefer to implement to the canon endings? Dragon NJMB 06:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, my favorite colors are vermillion and chartreuse. But, my guess is that something less exotic would be best, like yellow or aqua would work best. I would avoid red because that can stand out in the wrong way. And, whatever color we chose, we should try to make sure that it works well with Mortal Kombat, so no pink or purple. My vote would probably be with a goldenrod sort of color, it can go well with the MK dragon and flames, it catches the eye, and it different enough from the colors we use for links. But, I'm really curious to see what Kuro Selas and Smoke. have to say about it. 17:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : Hello Cavalier and DragonNJMB : Well I think that we could do that. I agree about the goldenrod colour, although I really like red Cavalier as already stated that that can stand out in the wrong way. If we are going to the highlight of the canon parts we have to explain somewhere what the highlight means so if that is done I completely agree with it( as long as the page looks good in the end). I also like aqua but it doesn't have anything to do with Mortal Kombat. So I would go for either vermillion or goldenrod. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 12:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : By the way I hope you have seen my earlier message congratulating you CT, if you haven't seen it once again congrats I'm sure you'll do great on your new job. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 12:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Hello Cav I was wondering do we have any page similar to this one in the wiki? I wanted to teach a user how to create a signature but I don't know how myself, I created mine by taking a look at yours lol Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 20:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Skarlett It has been proven that the Lady In Red is Skarlett. It was proven on Mortal Kombat Online. It has also said that DLC's will not copy anything from other characters and will have their own moves. So can we create a page for Skarlett. Ddill 01:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) The page will be renamed as soon as we know the spelling. So far, I've seen it spelled "Skarlett," "Skarlet", and "Scarlet." Even amongst the MK-team in interviews, I've seen it spelled different ways. So, once we know the official spelling, rest assured the Lady In Red article will be renamed. Thanks. 01:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. P.S , that user was me. Ddill 01:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello there. Hi, I'm April but you can call me Vesta, Lyric, or Ai. By the way, Ai is Japanese for love. I'm new to the whole editing thing and we've spoken before. On the Shang Tsung talk page to be exact. I just wanted to say that you are a great editor and I can see precisely why you are an admin. I would hope one day to be an admin. myself. It looks like hard work but I'm no stranger to that. Hopefully we can speak more about things. Vesta~Lyric~Ai~Love 07:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Scarlett Lady In Red's name is Scarlett. Sources are from here RC™ 02:55, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I tried to move the page, but since I made a redirect earlier, I couldn't move it :( RC™ 04:23, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the video – but I still want to hold off for sure on the spelling. Those guys looked as if they were reading a report; I don't know if they were guessing on the spelling of her name or not. Now I've seen it spelled as "Skarlet," "Skarlett," "Scarlet," and "Scarlett." I have no doubt that her name is some variation of that, I just need to know which spelling the MK-team is using. 16:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Bad news for people that want to import MK9 http://au.gamespot.com/pages/news/story.php?sid=6303984 (Hangingmanpeter0 08:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC)) Character Images I realize there are full body renders, but the versus pics look more profesional. If you know what I mean. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 03:19, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : That's a matter of opinion, Jman98. However, if you disagree with me, start a debate on a talk page. If enough people agree with you, we can use the versus pictures. However, I think that the full-body renders give the best image of the characters, and should be used whenever available. 04:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Lookout 78.177.37.49 If you see this IP get ready,cause he will take one of the pages,delete everything on it and put up a picture that says hacked,or something,it happened at my Tekken wiki.(Hangingmanpeter0 21:19, March 30, 2011 (UTC)) Ports I know that Ultimate Mortal Kombat is a port but i thought that I must add it in the appaerances because there are ports like Mortal Kombat Advance and Mortal Kombat Unchained. What about those? Dragon NJMB 23:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : You ask a good question. Mortal Kombat Advance was it's own title.'' Mortal Kombat: Unchained'' was it's own title. However (I don't know if you played Ultimate Mortal Kombat, but I own a copy, so I'll explain), when you turn on Ultimate Mortal Kombat, it asks if you want to play Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 or Puzzle Kombat. In other words, Ultimate Mortal Kombat doesn't have any characters in it, so to speak, it's just a container for two other games. So, if you were to say, for instance, Kitana was in Ultimate Mortal Kombat, that makes me wonder: do you mean she's in Puzzle Kombat or'' Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3? It's kind of confusing to explain. I'm sorry if my explanation is lacking. However, if you don't get it; just ask, and I'll try to elaborate more. 00:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : I understand your point of view but the cover say Ultimate Mortal Kombat and it have INCLUDED Puzzle Kombat. That means that Puzzle Kombat is minor feature or (with a better name) a minigame. It's the same thing with Mortal Kombat Deception with Puzzle Kombat and Chess Kombat, they are minor features. Even the same name of the game Ultimate Mortal Kombat remember us about Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and not Puzzle Kombat. :And for the example that you suggest: Kitana, take it like this: In the articles, she will appear where she was playable but in Puzzle Kombat's article, she will not be there and the case of Kenshi or Bo' Rai Cho (who are not in UMK/UMK3), they must have a trivia sentence of being in Puzzle Kombat in their respetives articles or being mentioned in the same Puzzle Kombat's article. I hope that I don't confused you. Dragon NJMB 04:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that was kind of confusing. But, I ''think we're on the same page. (To be quite honest, this is a very difficult issue to comprehend.) 16:45, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Jade Jade's article is all messed up although it is not visble while editing. Please clean it up. MKool 10:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) No Problem Thanks, I do what I can. I appreciate all of the work you and several others have done, I just want to help out the best I can. Azeruth 04:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi.I'm New Here.ZachC108 04:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : Well, hello then. I hope you enjoy it here. Tell me if there's anything you need help with. 04:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Bosses in MK:9 It has been confirmed that bosses MK1-MK:3 are not playable in MK:9.(Shao Kahn, Goro, Kintaro]], Motaro). I have 2 questions. 1.Does that include bosses from MK:4-MK:A too. 2.Can MK:1-MK:3 bosses be as DLC. 00:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : To answer your questions: :#Some of the bosses from Mortal Kombat 4 to Mortal Kombat: Armageddon will not be in the game, some will be playable, others will not; it varies: ::#The boss from Mortal Kombat 4 (Shinnok), has recently been confirmed to be DLC by some sources (I'm not 100% sure of the veracity of those claims yet, though). ::#Quan Chi, one of the bosses from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance is playable in the game (but he may have to be unlocked), and the same goes for Shang Tsung, MK:DA's other boss. ::#There are currently no plans for Moloch, the sub-boss from MK:DA to be in the new game (as far as I'm aware). ::#There are also currently no plans for the boss from Mortal Kombat: Deception, Onaga, to be included in the new game (as far as I'm aware). ::#However, the sub-bosses from MK:D, Noob Saibot and Smoke, are both playable in the new game. ::#Additionally, it appears that Blaze, the boss from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, is not in the new game (as of right now). ::#And, when you mentioned Motaro before, it is currently unlikely that he will be in the new game either. #Ed Boon said in a recent twitter post that the bosses in the game will not be offered as DLC. However, he may change his mind, but it is unlikely. However, I'm sure if you buy a game altering device, you may be able to play as them. : I hope this answers your questions. 02:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) MK HD I think that page needs to be locked,till we get farther info,on it.(Hangingmanpeter0 03:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC)) So what is happening around I haven't been here for a long time so what going on and are there any new cideos i haven't seen so im back now and it seems i missed alot =_= but if you can get me back to track that would be great :) Achievements problem Hi Cav I made a mistake in the achievements section and I can't erase it. give it a look as soon as you can please. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 09:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry, Kuro. You didn't screw anything up. You just started creating an achievements track, but never finished. All we have to do is change the names of the achievements you created, so they're not identical to already existing ones, and add pictures. If you have any suggestions for names/pictures, email them to me. Otherwise, I'll probable get around to changing them tonight, after I get back from a job interview. (Yay me! After weeks of barely getting a bite, I've gotten like five interview offers in the past two days! My week is booked…but hey, I'll probably get a job out of it, finally!) 18:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : =) Cool! I wish you the best of luck! Let me know how it went after, I'm sure you'll do great and you'll get the job you deserve. I'll think about those name and email you later. Talk to you soon best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 18:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Intro is Canonical Isn't the intro in MK:A Real? I have 3 suggestions that it's canonical. 1. The kombatants are seen fighting when Taven see's them during the end of Konquest Mode. 2.All intro's in Mortal Kombat are real. 3.It's true because since Taven's ending is real, that means the Forces of Light and the the Forces of Darkness really battled. What do you think. Ddill 04:35, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : Good job! You convinced me. Your debating and reasoning skills have improved! Keep it up! 16:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Bios Hi Cav How did it went? Well I wanted to ask you something since I've been away in the last few days. What's the policy you are adopting regarding the character bios of Mortal Kombat 2011 should they be in the pages or should we wait until the game comes out. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 08:40, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, Kuro. The interview went very well; I got the job! I don't start for another two weeks, but I'm ecstatic! Anyway, to answer you question: I haven't adopted a policy. On one hand, I don't want to spoil the game for people who purposefully have strayed away from the spoilers. On the other hand, the information is technically accurate, and policing people trying to add truthful information to an article would be very difficult, and a little counter-productive. Once the game comes out, all the bios are going in the pages. For now, I'm trying to cut down on spoilers, but I'm not trying too hard (after all, in two weeks they won't really be spoilers anymore). : However, if you have a policy you want to adopt, I will support you 100%. So, if you want to adopt a policy where we remove all the bios for the new game until it comes out, I'll go right now and delete them all. 16:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : :Congratulations CT! I'm really happy for you =). I can see your happiness in your words. :Well I don't have a policy except for wanting a spoiler warning on any news that may ruin the fun for players. I was hoping we could keep a spoiler warning on story related portions of the articles until May, since a lot of people won't finish the game right away and it would ruin the fun for them. What do you think? :By the way have you taken a look at the achievements I renamed? What do you think? Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 16:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ermac in MK1 it's not fake! Ermac was a tested character at beginning, then it's was removed and replaced as glitch character. This picture was a scan. U must read it at http://tabmok99.mortalkombatonline.com/kombat_pavilion.html !!! :Ermac stands for Error Macro. It's a glitch, nothing more. Stop adding the image into the article. It isn't even relevant to the text you're inserting it into (which is a clear violation of the image policy)! SmokeSound off! 12:15, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Marcus Fenix Should we make a page for Fenix? We have a couple of pictures that appear to confirm Marcus Fenix from Gears of War to be a playable character, most likely the X-Box 360 exclusive character. I don't want to immediately make a page though. Azeruth 20:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't heard that, nor have I seen those pictures. My final judgement will probably be "let's wait until we have confirmation," but if you can link me to the pictures you mentioned, then I can make a more informed judgement. Thanks for letting me know. 06:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : Someone told me that the Fenix thing was an April Fool's joke, and the site I found the pictures on was in another language, but they look legit. I have the 3 pictures (1 someone else added) in a blog, but the site link is http://www.gamereactor.de/News/5656/Marcus+Fenix+in+Mortal+Kombat/, the article was posted on April 1st though. I used a translator on it and it says: "After the Sony character Kratos out of God of the PS3-Fans was happily make becomes exclusively of Mortal Kombat, announced the Netherrealm studio now for Xbox 360-version an exclusive fighter: It is no slighter than Marcus Fenix out of the Gears of was row. We have two stylish Screenshots that show the Locust Shredder at work in the duel. We are strained on the Fatality Moves of Fenix, probably would be allowed to have to do that something with its Lancer and a saw leaf. Mortal Kombat appears on the 21st of April for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3." My blog post with the pictures is http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Azeruth/Kratos_vs._Marcus_Fenix --Azeruth 14:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Cyber Sub Zero fan reaction. Hey Cavalier I found a source that you might find interesting, It says that NRS Studios are trying to retcon Sub-Zero's messy story, all the fans from various MK sites are saying that they liked Cyber-Sub's design but they are hating the fact of the younger Sub-Zero becoming a cyborg, take a look: http://www.hadoken.net/?p=2968 : Thanks for letting me know! We'll see how it plays out. (Remember to sign your posts.) 06:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Please let me know if you need any help Hey, wanted to introduce myself. My name is Tae and I am the new content manager of Wikia Gaming. Just wanted to offer the assistance of the content team if you wanted it. We can help with anything from designing you a background skin to getting you in touch with the community manager for Mortal Kombat. Speaking of which, wanted to give you a head's up in case you haven't seen it: the CM for MK posted some videos of cosplayers dressed as characters from MK on the official Youtube channel. Wanted you to know in case you wanted to update the wiki with it. Please let me know if you want a background skin as well. With the new MK title launching, we want this wiki to become a destination for fans, so we'll do anything we can to help. tae (talk) 19:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I figured this message was for all active admin so I decided to post it on your talk and on Smoke's talk page. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 23:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) MK Legacy Do you consider the new MK web series canon? 'RC™ 05:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) No! Very much no! None of the movies or TV shows are canon. Especially not this one, which took so many liberties with the canon that it angers me on some level. 17:30, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Chameleon IS in MK9 Just go to Ownii's channel on YouTube, you'll find the entire story playthrough there, both Chameleon and Khameleon on there. : I saw a grey female ninja, which, admittedly looks like Khameleon in her MKT costume; but it could literally be any grey, female ninja. Especially since she didn't fade in-and-out of visibility, like Khameleon does. And I saw no evidence of Chameleon (which would be a male ninja, that fades in-and-out of visibility, and who's costume changes colors). Give me an exact time, if you're so sure – hell, a screen capture would be awesome. But until there's proof that they're there, it stays out of Mortal Kombat Wiki. 08:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : Also, please remember to sign your name. 08:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : : How can i watch on YouTube? :: Here's the link to the first part of Story mode, if you want to spoil yourself. Also, Tahitia, please remember to sign your name. I'm tired, and I don't have time to constantly check the page history of my talk page to find out who's sending me messages. 08:39, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. Admittedly I thought that the greyish-green colored ninja was Smoke at first, but here's an image: --Byakuya600 08:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you for signing your name. And, that ninja (which is grey in my opinion, not greyish-green), looks nothing like Chameleon. Chameleon was only grey when he turned into Human Smoke in Mortal Kombat Trilogy, and he never wore the MKI/''MKII'' "retro-ninja" costume either. Sorry, but I'm strict about what is on Mortal Kombat Wiki: I have high standards for what is factual. I make a strict moderator. 08:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Eh, you're right, for all we know he could just be another nameless Lin Kuie member that serves no purpose. I just find it strange that there's 2 ninjas (male and female) in the tournament who share the same color. --Byakuya600 09:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ugh http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.247.154.84 This guy and azeruth are having a big argument because this idiot keep sputting in trivia thats being removed, contrary to me and azeruth screaming at him, to no avail or hovever you say it, he wont stop, please, do something. SN the mighty Tin Man 23:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry You Guys Have to Step In It seems I bring out the loons who have nothing better to do. First the guy constantly changing Kitana's Battle Cry, now this nut with Jade's page. I don't know what it is about when I'm on, but I seem to get stuck in the fights. I think I'm just going to start making small edits if I see them and just try to stay out of this stuff. Sorry you guys keep getting dragged into this stuff. --Azeruth 23:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : It's fine – it is my job after all. 23:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : : You mentioned that sheeva was not based upon a hindu deity. Well, do you have sources from the MK team speaking about this? Or are they your opinions? This is something I will have to clarify with the MK team when they come for their conventions later this year. Contrary to whether or not it was inspired by it or not, it still fits the trivia genre. It should still be noted in the trivia that the name whether it is spelled with a e or a i, regardless is influenced by a hindu deity as well as it being have 4-6 arms. :: Sign your name! And, as I said on Jade's talk page the burden of proof is on you. If the MK-team never said that Sheeva was based on Shiva, then we cannot assume. This is not a site where we assume that she was based on Shiva until proven otherwise. It may be the case that she was based on Shiva – but we cannot speculate. So you are the one that needs to provide proof. And, if it is not a true statement then it does not fit in the trivia section. And since we cannot verify it (until you ask the MK-team at the next convention), we cannot place it in the trivia section of Sheeva's page. You can include in her trivia page that she bears a similar name and appearance to a Hindu deity – because that is factual and of note – however, you cannot say that this was intentional without proof! Also, learn to be more respectful, or I will ban you. 00:04, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: If my points are irrelevant, then so are yours? You said you wanted proof right? But the statements you made, are not proof as well. This is a joke, I can't waste my time here anymore. Good luck. :::: What did I say that lacked proof? Also, sign your name! 00:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: My name is Jeremy Noels. If that is what you mean by sign your name. And as I mentioned, this argument/bickering is just a waste of time. It is just a video game after all, who cares. It is a fake fantasy tale. I noted people adding stuff in pages here that come with no proof, so you should treat everyone equally. Goodbye. Hey calavier Can I change my password because some 1 seemed to hacked in my account if I can that would be reat regards Scorp zero 03:56, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I can't do it for you. But I can tell you how. Go to you "My Preferences" page and click "Change Password." Easy as Edenian Pie. 08:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Anything I can do? Any pages that need cleaning up or more info? SXe Fiend 17:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC)SXe Fiend Try looking though all the pages,and see what needs changing.(Hangingmanpeter0 17:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC)) Most fatalities in MK9 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fAv-S_AXZY RC™ 04:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers Hello Cavalier! I have another idea: Create a Spoiler box like this: http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Spoiler (obviously it could be changed to the colors, text and images of MK), i think on this because Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) have a story mode and a lot of users (incluided myself) don't want to be spoiled (i.e. like X character is killed), what do you think? It's a great idea or it's a pain in the ass for the users? Ah, the first idea is about the Endings Canon but currently is stuck until Smoke. can answer about that. Greetings!! Dragon NJMB 09:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I completely agree with you Dragon NJMB. We seriously need a spoiler alert so something like that would be great here on the wiki. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 19:00, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Content Team Hi there! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team, and as the new Mortal Kombat was recently released I'd love to help out here, however, I can't do that without the community's permission The main things I'd like to do are adding a background, making some changes to your mainpage (mainly a news blog and a slider), a general cleanup (such as removing double redirects, categorizing, etc.) and adding some content pages. You can contact me here. Cheers, Mark (talk) 16:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I thought I should leave you the complete message, what do you think about this purposal? It's completely ok with me so if you and Smoke are ok with it too let me know or answer Mark on his talk page. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 18:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Relic Hello Cavalier I can't find any info on those articles too. I searched my MK:A game krypt and I know the story by heart. So unless that info is in MK:Deception it's not in any other game. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 12:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : A lot of the articles that B1bl1kal has added to have information that I cannot verify. Like in the Steel Fans article, it says "These ancient bladed fans are Kitana's trademark weapon. She's sliced the throats of many Tarkatans in battle with them." However likely that statement is – I meant, there's a 95% chance that's true – although, I cannot verify it. And I just had to remove picture from the page on Vaeternus and Houan, because, as far as I can tell, they are not [[Mortal Kombat (series)MK]]-related images. And there are stuff like that throughout a lot of articles written by B1bl1kal. Like I said before, I think his intentions are pure, but I'm not sure all of his statements are accurate. In any case, I read what you wrote on B1bl1kal's talk page, and I wanted to thank you. Since, like I said, my copy of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon was stolen (I should've never brought it to school with me), I have no way of verifying some of the information in his articles – but a lot of them are suspicious. So again, thank you. 13:02, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello CavalierTunes I wanted to talk to you as soon as I can after I'm with some stuff 'cause I know there's alot within the MK Wiki that needs fixin'. Ya know? Anyway, I just related info about Princess Kitana's Steel Fans from FDMK, an MK-related website. Also, I wanted to see that if you, or any of youse guys pass the 'test' I 'presented' when I imprinted the images on the pages of both Vaeternus & the Houan sect. And you've passed the test. Even after I found the so-called "related" pictures on Google before my 180-minute timer is finished at my favorite library which is the Aurora Public Library Cebtral Branch, I'd just needed to see that you guys wanted to keep the images or get rid of them. I'm sorry to hear about your copy of the ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' game. It's not your fault, dude. It just some greedy mofo or some punk that should never go through your stuff at school. Plus, thank you. I've really appreciate your honesty, man, really. I know I've always gotta check on my accuracy of the informations and stuff that I discovered & observed, & I'm no monster. Like I said, I'm only ahead of the curve. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :It would probably be best if you read this, specifically the section on sources, regarding gathering information from FDMK. I appreciate your work, but some information you added wasn't entirely accurate. If in doubt, provide the source, that way any user can read the information from whence it was referenced. : :Also, I do not appreciate being "tested!" I was lucky that I caught the images you placed on the Vaeternus and Houan articles! Quite frankly, I have very little time lately, and, although I try my hardest to keep all the information on Mortal Kombat Wiki accurate, there are over 900 pages here, and hundreds of edits a day. Edits that one person (or even all of our administrators together) cannot reasonably be expected to keep track of. And when one of our more dedicated users purposefully inserts suspect information to "test" us, it makes things harder! For future reference, make sure very image that is placed on this site is official. : :Finally, and on a completely separate note: Frost is not a kunoichi. A "kunoichi" is a female practitioner of ninpō, or ninjutsu. I understand the urge to refer to Frost as a female ninja, but, in Mortal Kombat the term ninja is applied to individuals who are no means ninjas in actuality (in fact, the only character most people agree is a ninja is Scorpion, being he is the only ninja in the game of Japanese ancestry…and even then, he is not a ninja in the classical sense, e.g. part of a group of people attempting to overthrow a corrupt Japanese government, but I digress). Feel free to refer to Frost as a female ninja, but understand that being called a "ninja" in Mortal Kombat is different than being one in real life. As the original Sub-Zero put it in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, "The Lin Kuei are not ninjas!" Henceforth, Frost cannot be a kunoichi. 22:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) vandal http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.208.43.36 Changed "lady in red"'s game information to tit size. SN the mighty Tin Man 21:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) PS: its obvious its Double D :V